


All For You, My Dear

by galactibi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Domestic, M/M, gakusou are married and have two kids thanks for attending my ted talk, they're also older So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactibi/pseuds/galactibi
Summary: But even then, lately Sougo's work had been piling up with more and more people wanting a song written by the famous former idol, so Gaku was more than happy to help ease his work if even just a little bit.However, it seemed their kids had other plans.





	All For You, My Dear

Humming a tune to himself, Gaku pulled the laundry from the dryer into the laundry basket, today it was towels that needed to be washed, folded and then put away. Since Gaku was technically a house-husband, seeing as the only jobs he took nowadays were modeling gigs from certain companies he happened to favor, the duties of chores fell on his shoulders when Sougo was at work. But even then, lately Sougo's work had been piling up with more and more people wanting a song written by the famous former idol, so Gaku was more than happy to help ease his work if even just a little bit.

However, it seemed their kids had other plans. Gaku sighed and set down the laundry basket next to the couch. “Akane, stop terrorizing your brother and let him watch in peace.” 

“But Dad, Satoshi’s been on it longer than you said! I want a turn too!” Akane said while putting on her best pouty face.

Realizing he wasn’t going to get the laundry finished anytime soon, Gaku set the pile aside and scooped Akane up into his arms. 

“And you’ll get one, promise! But while you wait, do you wanna help Dad make dinner before Papa comes home?” Gaku cooed, tucking strands that had come loose from his daughter’s ponytail back behind her ear.

At the mention of helping out, Akane immediately nodded and a grin spread across her face. “Yeah! Can we make something not soba though?”

It was almost comical how Gaku’s eyes grew almost as wide as the characters in the shows his kids watched, but he shook his head in a quiet chuckle nonetheless. 

“Sure thing kiddo, how about omurice then?”

Akane once again nodded so fast Gaku was almost afraid she’d hit her head on his shoulder, but with one last glance at Satoshi, still absorbed in the music video he was watching, he set off with Akane to start making dinner.

* * *

Sougo pulled his face mask up higher on his nose, letting the music pouring out of his earbuds drown out the noises from the bus. He was exhausted from work, his boss had told him that he needed a new song by the end of the week on top of all the other projects Sougo needed to do. It felt impossible, but he was comforted by the fact that he’d at least have his husband and kids to come home to no matter how stressed work made him. So Sougo smiled softly to himself and watched the passing buildings as the sun started to set.

* * *

Too soon but not soon enough, Sougo reached the entryway to their house. After parking the car in the driveway and then moving his face mask to underneath his chin, he walked up to slot his key in the door. He placed his shoes on the shoe rack and shut the door behind him, yawning and placing a hand over his mouth, he padded into the living room. 

“I’m home!”

Almost immediately he felt two pairs of arms cling to his legs. 

“Papa! We made dinner for you!” Akane announced proudly, beaming from ear to ear.

Sougo smiled gently as he ruffled his children’s hair at the greeting, “Oh is that so? I’m proud of you Akane! I’m guessing Gaku helped you?”

Akane nodded, “He asked me to help, actually! It was really fun and I hope it’s tasty for Papa!”

“I’m sure it will be, thank you for your hard work.” Sougo said as he pressed a kiss to the top of his daughter’s head.

“Papa! I want a kiss too!” Satoshi pleaded, tugging on Sougo’s pants to grab his attention more. Sougo chuckled but kissed his head too, his heart tugging fondly.

“Do I get a kiss too or do I have to wait longer for that?”

Sougo turned around and admired the sight, as he did every day. Currently Gaku was leaning against the wall, apron still on and bangs pinned back, gazing at him with such love it made Sougo melt.

“Why don’t you come over here and get one then? There’s no line when it comes to you.”

Gaku thanked the Gods he was far away enough that Sougo didn’t see the blush starting to coat his face and ears, he loved it when his husband was like this but at the same time he wasn’t sure if his heart could handle it. But nonetheless, he leaned off the wall and brought their lips together in a soft, but loving kiss.

“Eww Dad and Papa are being lovey again.”

Sougo blushed beet red but Gaku just chuckled, “Yes Akane, that’s what happens when your husband works and leaves you with barely a morning kiss to remember him by.”

“Oh I did more than just send you off with a morning kiss and you know it.”

Akane stuck her tongue out in mock annoyance, “Papa! Not you too…” 

Now Gaku and Sougo were both giggling and clutching their stomachs, they couldn’t ask for a better daughter.

With another quick kiss, Sougo got up once more. “I’m going to go change into something more comfortable, I’ll be right back so go ahead and set up the dinner table. You’ll help Dad with that, won’t you Akane?”

Akane beamed and nodded, practically running off to get a head start as if it was a race to see who was faster. With Gaku following soon after.

* * *

Sougo slid the door shut behind him and sank into the bed he shared with his husband, smiling to himself at how lucky he was to have a family as wonderful as them. Sometimes he still couldn’t wrap his head over how he had come to marry a man as amazing as Gaku, let alone have two beautiful children with him. And to top it all off, he was living his dream, and he was living it with Osaka Gaku.

With one last glance at the ceiling, Sougo pried himself off the bed and got ready for dinner. He couldn’t wait to see what the topic of discussion would be tonight, nor how the rest of the night would unfold. And he couldn’t help but smile at that.

**Author's Note:**

> me? getting inspiration and finishing fics at 2, almost 3am? it's likely! anyways. gakusou good but you know what's better? married gakusou but with Kids
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ryuusouus) ;p


End file.
